


Everything I am

by RobinLove



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, Prom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLove/pseuds/RobinLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knew from the moment they started, this would be the night of revealed secrets. He just never thought it would come out this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I am

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. If you like this, please comment or kudos. Had the thought since I saw multiple fanfics of them all in school. And this came up. I hope you enjoy reading!!! :)
> 
> Message me if you have a request for my next one.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_r8pDziQKE

It was no surprise that the school had nominated him as court Prince. But he was still shocked when he heard his name echo from the microphone and being called King. A buzz ran through the room as he made his way to the stage. Arthur Pendragon was known for being the center of attention and the school idol. The four years he had gone to school at Albion High, he had grown into a somewhat humble young man with the mind of a genius and the spirit of a true Knight, their champion soccer team. He had been surprised when his longtime friend Leon turned down the option of team captain. If Arthur was good, Leon was better; he was the glue that kept them from ripping each others' heads off and punting them halfway across campus. But never in his dreams had Arthur thought the school would unanimously vote him as King. His father, Uther, who was a chaperone for the night, looked like he had won the crown himself as the mark of triumph was placed on his golden head.  
He stood there as the announcement of Queen was made, despite everyone knowing who it was. It had been a close run earlier in the year when Morgana, Arthur's sister, and Gwen, Morgana's loyalest friend, had both been voted as court Princess. At first, Morgana had been unbearable to live with, but with help from her boyfriend, none other than Leon, and an “anonymous” source, she had ended up apologizing to the school and dropping out of the race. Arthur smiled to himself as beautiful Gwen bashfully accepted the tiara.  
The slowest song of the night began to play and Arthur scanned the crowd. The standard prom tradition of the “King and Queen” dance was meant to start. Unable to see because of the blinding spotlight, Arthur helped Gwen off the stage and danced with her. While Arthur had once had a crush on the girl in his arms, he would willingly, and lovingly, admit that they were just good friends. When Lancelot, one of Arthur's team members and Gwen's loving boyfriend, tapped on his shoulder, Arthur gladly allowed him to cut in. The doting couple danced to the music as Arthur sought out the eyes of his new dance partner. There.  
The brightest and most brilliant blue eyes he'd ever seen that still took his breath away. He walked over, butterflies of excitement jump starting his heart, and held out his hand. The stunning Merlin Emrys took the hand offered to him and, the smile on his face in his eyes, let Arthur lead him to the floor. As the two no-longer-secret-boyfriends began to dance, the crowd began to cheer. Not always good with expressing his feelings, Arthur felt a blush heat his cheeks. But Merlin seemed to glow in the encouraging circumstances and he found it beautiful. He pressed his face against his lover's and softly whispered the words of the song into his ear.  
“You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'cause you believed. I'm everything I am, because you loved me.”  
He felt Merlin smile and hugged him closer to his own body. Even as the song began to end, Arthur kept his boyfriend close. Merlin pulled away a bit to kiss him, and Arthur felt his heart truly belonged to this person alone. Without him, Arthur wouldn't be the person he was today and he loved the strange but beautifully amazing man in his arms for it. Arthur was determined to let Merlin know that till the days blended into time.


End file.
